


Mistletoe

by carwood



Series: Holiday [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Brief Description of Minor Injury, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: prompt: what no i totally have no idea how mistletoe got under every doorway in our house… *cough cough* …but since it’s there we should really honor the tradition right





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: for some reason i CANNOT write baberoe but heres my attempt

1.

Gene opens up the door to Babe standing under the doorway to the kitchen, a big smile on his face.

“What did you do?” Gene asks, dropping his bag on the ground and hanging up his coat on the rack. 

“Why do I have to do something to greet my lovely boyfriend after a long day of work?” Babe asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Whenever Babe does greet Gene, it's usually with rushed kisses and grabbing hands. Gene cautiously approaches Babe. He doesn’t know what to expect, he just knows that he should be expecting something. Babe stands in the same spot under the doorway, not walking to meet Gene. Gene reaches Babe and stands there in the doorway, face to face.

“Oh my gosh!” Babe says, looking up in fake shock. “Mistletoe!” 

Gene looks above their heads and dangling down above them is a mistletoe plant. The leaves are a bright green and the red berries glisten with a painted on shimmer. Gene looks down at Babe, shaking his head. He begins to walk away but Gene pulls him back under the doorway.

“You can’t not kiss me!” Babe says, glaring at his boyfriend.

“Why not?” Gene asks.

“It’s bad luck! Also, rude.” 

Gene rolls his eyes, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Babe’s lips. Gene can feel Babe smile against his lips. He wraps his arms around Babe, holding him closely. 

“You… are… such… a… nerd.” Gene says, kissing Babe between every word.

2.

Gene hears a loud thud in the living room, followed by the sound of Babe whining. Gene runs out to see him laying in a pile of glass that used to be the top of their side table. 

“Are you okay?” Gene questions, running over to Babe and examining him for any injuries. Thankfully, he wasn’t badly cut from the glass and just had a couple of scrapes on the arm he had landed on. Babe nods his head, pouting as Gene helps him to his feet.

“What were you doing?” Gene asks, holding Babe’s face between his hands. 

“Nothing!” Babe says, voice squeaking. 

“Edward, you could have seriously hurt yourself. What were you doing standing on the table?”

Babe sighs and opens his fist, showing the small mistletoe plant. Gene stares at him in disbelief. 

“Are you kidding? You were hanging mistletoe?” Gene asks, shaking his head. 

“Why are you mad at me?” Babe whines, “I was just decorating.” 

“Let’s just get this cleaned up.” 

“Wait!” Babe says, and Gene can see the familiar mischevious twinkle in Bbae’s eye. Babe raises his arm up, holding the mistletoe above their heads. Gene sighs, but leans in and kisses Babe gently.

3\. 

“Are you kidding me?” Gene laughs as they walk into the bedroom. Above the door is another small mistletoe. Babe smiles at Gene, leaning in and ghosting his lips over Gene’s. Babe pulls away with a smirk, walking into the bedroom, but Gene pulls him back, pressing him against the wall. Gene grabs Babe’s wrists and holds them against the wall. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Gene asks, taking Babe’s lower lip between his teeth and pulling on it. Babe moans, wrapping his leg around Gene and pulling him in. Their hips connected together, and Gene moans out as they touch, and loosens his grip on Babe’s wrists, giving him a chance to pull away.

Babe in return flips and pushes Gene against the wall, latching his lips onto the sweet spot on his neck. Gene moans, grabbing a handful of Babe’s hair. Babe kisses up Gene’s neck, tugging on is earlobe before whispering into his ear.

“There’s mistletoe above the bed, too.” 

Gene rolls his eyes but allows himself to be pulled to the bed. 

4\. 

“Wow, you guys sure do love mistletoe.” Winters chuckles. Thanks to Babe, there was mistletoe hanging from every doorway in the house. Which made for an interesting holiday party. Half the people just ignored it, but whenever two people were caught under a doorway, there was Babe, telling them they had to at least give a kiss on the cheek. 

Gene was a little annoyed at first, but overall, it was cute. Well, it was cute, until he was under the doorway with Skinny. Gene’s eyes are wide as everyone is chanting for them to kiss. Gene goes to press a kiss to Skinny’s cheek when Babe runs up and pushes him out of the doorway. Skinny shouts out as he falls to the ground.

“Babe!” Gene yells, shocked. Skinny stands up and makes a face at Babe before walking away. 

Babe grabs Gene’s shirt and pulls him into a kiss. Gene rests his forehead against Babe’s, looking into his eyes. 

“I just didn’t want you to kiss Skinny.” Babe whispers.

“Like I said, you’re a nerd.” Gene says, kissing him again.


End file.
